batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knight of Gotham (T.V Series)
The Knight of Gotham is an American live-action television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, originally created by Bob Kane and Bill Finger. Developed by Dane Brenson in collaboration with Alfred Gough and Andrew Kriesberg and featuring Brenson and David S. Goyer as show runners and head writers, the series serves as a reboot of the Batman media franchise. It follows the adventures of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, who, after witnessing his mother and father's murder at the hands of a mugger, returns to his beloved Gotham City to wage a one-man war on crime, taking the identity of a masked vigilante known as the Knight. The series sticks close to the comic book continuity, and adds elements from both the comics and the Nolan films, as well as introducing new themes and characters, such as a religious element not usually featured in Batman comics and media with the introduction of new characters such as William Dent and Alicia Wayne. The show is set in the Arrowverse on Earth 41. Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Bruce Wayne/The Knight * Erik King as John Watson * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth/Outsider * Ben Mckeznie as James Gordon * Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent * Blake Lively as Catherine Klass * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne (in flashbacks) * Brette Taylor as Martha Wayne (in flashbacks) * David Mazouz as Young Bruce Wayne (in flashbacks) Recurring * Antonio Fagundas as Rupert Thorne * Paul Johansoon as William Dent * Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox * David Zayas as Angel Rojas *Rila Fukushima as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Luke Evans as Gabriel Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) #'"The Pilot"'-Bruce returns to Gotham City after spending many years away studying science and martial arts. Bruce returns home deciding to join the Gotham City Police Department to be with Commissioner James Gordon, the only cop he trusts from the force. Gordon rejects Bruce since he was good friends with him and not wanting him to get hurt. Gordon's associate Sergeant John Watson hates Bruce since he dismisses him as a thrill-seeking idiot. Bruce reunites with his butler Alfred, cousin Alicia, and tries to rekindle his romance with Catherine Klass. Unfortunately, Catherine refuses to speak with Bruce due to Bruce leaving her and has started working at the District Attorney's office with Harvey Dent, Bruce's friend who is now the DA of Gotham. Bruce contemplates on whether or not he should leave Gotham City. Before he can do anything, Alfred calls him to report that John called him over to Thorne Chemicals. Arriving there, and noticing the green pool of hazardous chemicals, Bruce and Watson, only to learn neither one called the other. The access hatch closes and locks and water rushes in. In flashbacks, at 2 A.M. Thomas Wayne sits in the underground portion of his study, slowly realizing that he is hearing strange noises. After making a brief call to the police, he picks up a handgun and goes to find a ransacked study. Making his way to the foyer, Thomas encounters three masked men in Halloween masks. After a brief shootout, Thomas manages to kill one of the thugs and scare the others away. Just as Thomas believes everything will be fine, the thought to be killed intruder aims a gun at him. #'"Welcome Back, Bruce Wayne"-'''Working together, Bruce and John find a tunnel 20 feet overhead and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and John to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man (Paul Johansson) is watching them. The next morning, Gordon calls and tells Bruce that Thorne Consolidated Middle Manager Lucius Fox discovered weekly shipments of hazardous waste. Bruce wants to meet, but Gordon tells him to stay. Bruce gets an idea, alarming Alfred. Later, Bruce arrives at Wayne Shippings, dressed all in black, and follows John, Gordon, and Jason Bard. Suddenly, the three encounter the bad guys. Bruce helps but stays out of sight the whole time. After defeating the last guy with a banana peel, he and Alfred leave. Bruce and Alfred meet Gordon, learning that the chemicals were drugs and that the head bad guy hung himself. Later, Bruce goes to a surprise birthday party where Alfred, Alicia, Gordon, and Lucius are. Thorne Consolidated CEO Rupert Thorne arrives and tells Bruce that their stock might take a beating if word gets out about the drugs. Thorne gives Bruce a book, "Business for Beginners", and after he leaves, Bruce tells everyone that he has a lot to learn and he's staying in Gotham which pleases Alicia. In flashbacks, just as Thomas is about to be killed, he is saved by Alfred. Harvey Bullock and his partner Amanda Wong arrive. Bullock flirts with Lacey White the newscaster and is chastised by Wong for it. Bullock and Wong meet with the Wayne couple and their butler. Bullock notes that Alfred is a sniper and Martha Wayne is quite attractive. The detectives depart from the scene believing that the break-in has nothing to do with the recent art thefts that have been plaguing Gotham. #'"Love American Style"-'Bruce remembers seeing on the board that Gordon had in his office believing that Thorne Consolidated is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. That makes Bruce decide to investigate Rupert Thorne by having Lucius convince Thorne to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Katrina Armstrong. Unfortunately, Katrina is disappointed since her fiance, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her cousin Jason Bard to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Katrina, decides to be a step ahead of Jason and investigate a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Macguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Gordon which leads to their arrests. Alicia and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Alfred finds out that Alicia is responsible and tries to get her confess when it is causing tension between all her friends. Alicia admits her mistakes which please Alfred. In flashbacks, while in Gotham to meet with Bullock regarding the break-in, Thomas and Bullock deal with s new vigilante called Balloon Man appears in Gotham and kills a corrupt politician named Ronald Danzer as well as other corrupt officials such as Lt. Bill Cranston by tying them to weather balloons. Thomas and Bullock discover Balloon Man is social worker Davis Lamont, who wishes to clean Gotham of its corruption. Bullock gets taken hostage by him. Thomas rescues him and Bullock attempts to kill the Balloon Man the same his victims died only for Thomas to intervene. Thomas asks Davis who his next victim was, Davis tells him that it could be anyone since Gotham is corrupt. #'"A Deadly Shot"-'Bruce tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Narrows, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Bruce confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton, calling himself Dead Shot. Bruce decides to play the spoiled billionaire playboy routine in order to cover suspicion on him which disappoints Selina. With assistance from his contact in the Whisper Gang, Bruce deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Thorne at an auction. As the Knight, Bruce enlists the help of Gordon to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Star City businessman John Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Unidac Industries, contracted Lawton. Gordon then has Deleon arrested. Bruce stops Lawton, apparently killing him. However, Watson is shot during the fight after saving Rupert Thorne from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Watson's life, Bruce is forced to reveal his dual identity to him. In flashbacks, Thomas asks Alfred for the condition of Nigel the gate guard for Wayne Manor, who was knocked unconscious during the attack on Wayne Manor and hospitalized. Thomas brings up the possibility that Nigel was involved in the attack which angers Alfred due to his previous association with Nigel. Thomas later discusses the event with his son Bruce, who has a growing anger with injustice and believes that the solutions to the problems in the world are math and science which Bruce prefers over literature at school. Before Bruce leaves, he asks to take boxing lessons from Alfred which Martha rejects. Martha brings up the possibility that the robbery was an inside job, which grants Thomas an idea. #'"Father's Day"-'Bruce offers John a chance to fight at his side and help the city, which the latter refuses. A new drug has been released into the streets of Gotham called Viper which endows their user with superhuman strength but makes them unstable and out of control. One of the users is a man named Carl Linnaker, a convicted rapist who would abuse his daughter Jodie and wife Joanne. Carl kills his wife only for Jodie to escape through the window and go into hiding with two prostitutes named Fever and Louise. Carl tracks his daughter down where he kills Louise and before he could kill Fever to get to Jodie, they are both rescued by Bruce as the vigilante. Catherine gets involved since she prosecuted Carl while Fever is detained by Watson for having illicit substances in her apartment. Catherine gives Fever legal protection in exchange for her help in finding Jodie and Bruce concerned for her safety after learning about this which is why he follows them. Catherine goes to the chemical plant where Carl takes Jodie when pursuing them. Carl attempts to kill her only for Bruce to arrive and break his neck in front of his daughter. Carl's corpse falls and is run over by the vengeful Fever. Jodie, misunderstanding everything, blames Fever for what happened when Catherine saw the whole thing. After taking Jodie into the custody of her grandparents and giving her access to support services, Catherine tells her father what she saw and that the vigilante is a monster. Alicia begins her first day at a high school and meets some new students, one of them, a popular student council president named Tim Otis, gives her an illicit substance with a fear toxin that causes her to hallucinate. John meets with a woman named Lyla Michaels, who is an agent of ARGUS, to discuss Bruce and Lyla tells John that the FBI has a file on Bruce due to having been away from the country for years. Back at the GCPD on that same afternoon, Harvey and Amanda get to the Forensics Department to find some more answers about the man that was killed by Alfred Pennyworth. Edward Nygma quickly explains the background of the intruder after a quick riddle relating to the man's name. The intruder Byron Stone had been a former inmate of Blackgate Penitentiary after being released only two weeks prior. Harvey quickly remembers the time he was arrested, and how Stone had worked as a freelancer for just about every faction around, Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone included. #'"Rough Seas"-'''Judge Faden wishes to sentence Alicia to a long period of time in prison feeling that being tough on the new wave of drugs is best to reduce people taking them. Bruce decides to get involved hoping that Judge Faden will go easy on Alicia. There is a news report on Tim being dead when trying to rip his eyes out after taking ecstasy only for him to die, saddening his parents Steve and Andrea Otis. This prompts Bruce to act after learning from Alfred that Tim went to Alicia's school before he died and Alicia admits to getting the drugs from Tim. Catherine, showing sympathy for Alicia despite the fact that she dislikes Bruce, asks her father, Mayor Wilson Klass, to use his political influence to get Alicia to do community service. Bruce and Alfred work together to discover that Warren White is smuggling the drugs in by ship. Bruce intervenes as the Knight only to be captured and almost unmasked by White only for Bruce to activate a sonic scream. Bruce takes out the thugs only for White to escape when Alfred starts firing at the ship while in the submarine. White is able to escape and meets Thorne, who is upset that this has happened and orders White to be locked in a freezer. White then pleads for Thorne to not do this when dragged away by his thugs. John meets with Bruce and Alfred agreeing to work with them to protect Gotham due to knowing that the legal system doesn't always work. In flashbacks, Thomas recruits the services of Frank Collins, a former GCPD detective turned private investigator, who had been kept on a retainer by Thomas for the past 10 years as a way of helping keep Hugo Strange and his machinations in check. Thomas remembers the awkward years where he allowed Strange to operate unchecked, followed by the years after, where he funded the various victims of Strange's experiments who over time either died of sickness and natural causes or just gradually disappeared. Frank points out that Thomas should check up on Karen Jennings, the only living survivor of Pinewood Farms. Thomas agrees and after a brief discussion about the break-in, he heads home. But after a series of attempts to contact Karen on the phone fails, he breaks off and heads toward her hideout instead. Category:CW Category:CBS Category:TV Series